Blood Is Thicker Than Water
by LIL YACHTY VERT
Summary: Attaku is wondering where his brother is. Ken is wondering why he is having nightmares of a salt-and-pepper haired man searching for him. When they meet, everyone either is scared of the duo, or they’re trying to kill them. I own nothing except for Attaku.


**Chapter 1: The Lost Brother**

Kaneki Attaku.

The man who was standing before First Class Koutarou Amon was Kaneki Attaku.

The 21 year old half-ghoul was of average height for his age. Piercing grey eyes, pale skin, but what stood out the most about his appearance was his snow white hair with streaks running down the tips.

Attaku wasn't letting himself get distracted. He was here on important business, and it would not be in his greatest interests to be side tracked by some stupid upstart investigator.

"Hey!" Shouted the dove. Attaku winced. His ears were very sensitive, and this man had an awfully loud voice. "You're a ghoul, aren't you!"

"Um, y-yeah, as f-f-far as I know" Attaku sarcastically spoke. The dove growled. He hefted his quinque, a large, cylindrical bat like thing that looked heavy as hell to carry.

"Well then in that case, I can't let you pass!" The dove bellowed. Attaku sighed. He raised his right hand slowly, and pressed down on his index finger with his thumb. A sharp crack rang through the air. "Jeez, why are investigators such a b-bother th-these days."

Attaku dodged the sloppy attacks that the dove threw at him, and shoved his hands into the pocket of his black high-collared coat. He jumped over the quinque, rolled under a swipe that would've rendered Attaku headless, and flipped over the investigator effortlessly.

The dove cried out in anger, and abruptly swung out at the ghoul abnormally fast. "Woah!" Attaku yelled in surprise. Attaku was knocked backwards a good few meters, and stood up shakily. He was bleeding from his mouth slightly, but wiped it off.

"Okay," The ghoul said. "M-my turn." Attaku got down in a crouch, and clenched his hands. His right eye turned black and red, the exact opposite of the other ghoul Amon fought, Eyepatch.

"Another one eye," Amon murmured, disgustingly astounded. From the ghouls back, erupted 4 bikaku tails, each a deep shade of maroon. They took the shape of scorpion tails, but turned into large fists the size of a metallic trash can.

Attaku smiled, and looked up at the dove. "Um, p-proper introduction time. I-I-Im Attaku, and im gonna have to kill you. Sorry."

In a burst of speed, Attaku was behind Amon. The dove turned around as fast as he could, but not fast enough. Attaku used two of his four bikaku and punched Amon multiple times hard enough to break his bones.

Amon sputtered helplessly as he was battered by the S rank ghoul. After was seemed like hours, the brutal beatdown ended, and Attaku stepped back. "S-sorry," He stuttered, "but nothing is getting in the way of me and my brother."

Attaku released control of his kagune, and continued on. From the corner of his eye, he saw a pink haired girl wearing a rabbit mask staring at him intently, but then disappeared. The ghoul shrugged it off, and kept walking.

Attaku walked through the abandoned building, wondering if his brother was even here. He had heard that an organization called Aogiri Tree captured a one eyed ghoul, and Attaku immediately rushed out to find where this organization was.

He hadn't seen his brother in years, after all.

Attaku easily jumped onto the roof, and continued. The building shook as a feint explosion was heard. Attaku sighed lightly. He came when Aogiri was caught up in a battle with the CCG, and used the fight as cover to slip in and break out his brother.

Attaku sniffed the air, and knew that he was coming closer to his brother. He could smell the kagune, which was odd because Ken had been a pacifist for as long as Attaku could remember. He smelled something else, however. Another kagune. No, a kakuja. Attaku unconsciously furthered his pace towards the smell.

He knew his pacifist brother was not a cannibal, so that meant he was fighting one.

Attaku didn't like that thought.

The ghoul was running before he knew it. Ken smelled so close! Attaku stopped at a building with a dome shaped roof. He walked inside, and realized he couldn't smell the kakuja anymore.

Attaku's stomach filled with ice. Did Ken lose? Did he get eaten? Was I too late? These questions floated around Attaku's head as he ran down the hall.

Straight into a man with pure white hair and an eyepatch mask on.


End file.
